


Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore

by Rainbow_Trout



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Accidents, Ambulances, Firefighters, Hiking, M/M, Small hospitals, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout
Summary: Whumptober Day 20 - 'lost'Pride cometh before the falleth
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore

“Where are we?”

Casey huffed in irritation, holding the map up to his face as he inspected it. He knew where they were, and he didn’t need Kelly’s help, so he tightened his jaw as he shrugged him off, “I know where we’re going…”

Kelly just huffed right back at him, adding an eyeroll to the mix, “That’s not what I asked… like, where are we… right now… on the map.”

But Casey wasn’t having it, and he moved away from Severide, “Why do you need to know that? I don’t need help.”

Groaning, Severide stepped towards him, reaching out to grab the map. He was doing his utter best to not escalate the situation, but Casey was making it hard, “I’m not so convinced, baby… here, just let me look… maybe I can figure it out.”

A flash of annoyance bursting through him, Casey yanked the map out of Kelly’s grasp, once again stepping away, “I can _do it_ Kelly… I don’t need help. I can navigate.”

Throwing his hands up, Kelly let out a shout of annoyance, wanting to tear his hair out. It was hot, he was tired of walking, and it felt like he was the only one trying. Casey had already started walking off again, so he kicked a stick as he followed him.

“Dammit Casey, you know you can accept my help.”

But Casey was ignoring him, head buried in the map. Hand shooting out, Kelly grabbed a fistful of leaves, yanking them from the bush as though that was going to help his mood.

Then, he glanced back up, seeing Casey’s sweat covered back for a moment, before hearing a shout.

And then, he was gone.

Kelly didn’t know what to do for a moment, before registering what had happened. They’d been walking on a relatively rocky path, one side of which was a steep hill…

His boyfriend must have stumbled.

He forgot about his anger as he ran forwards, skidding on the gravel as he peered down. His heart skipped a beat.

Casey was lying there, unmoving. 

“Case! Matty!” he shouted, desperate for a response. But he didn’t get one, and he felt sick, “Oh, God, Matt! I’m coming.”

He was cautious as he made his way down, because he knew that injuring himself wouldn’t help his blonde. It wasn’t easy, his heart was racing with adrenaline, but years and years of being a firefighter became his saving grace. He could already see the blood oozing down Casey’s forehead, but before too long, he was crouching beside his boy, rubbing his sternum, “Hey, Matty? Baby? Case, can you hear me?”

But Matt’s eyes remained stubbornly closed, and Kelly cursed as he pulled out the phone. He was so glad that they’d had the presence of mind to bring a radio cell, and he was quick to call into 911.

He quickly relayed their information to the operator (locating their location on the map within minutes because dammit he’d been a good scout) – not being embarrassed to mention that he was a Lieutenant, in the hopes it would get them help quicker – and then knelt back beside his boy, doing what he could to prepare him. He could see that Casey’s head was still bleeding, and he didn’t hesitate to rip of his shirt, tearing at the bottom. Once he had a long piece of fabric, he held the cleanest part to Casey’s head, soothing even though he knew that Matt couldn’t hear him, “Hey, it’s okay Matt… don’t worry, just relax…”

He kept going, checking over the rest of Casey’s body as he waited. There were a few more lacerations and grazes, but nothing that Severide was too worried about. The most worrying was his head injury – both the internal one, and the external one.

It felt like ages that he’d been crouching in the hot afternoon sun when he heard a shout from above them, and he looked up to see a group of firefighters. Suddenly, he understood why everyone liked firefighters so much – he was so relieved to see help.

But now was a time to concentrate, and Kelly knew that his experience would get them out quicker. He shouted up that he was EMT certified, happy when they sent a stokes basket down. He could still see firefighters suiting up, ready to climb down to assist, but he wasted no time securing the c-collar around his boy’s neck.

The firefighters were converging around him then he heard a groan, and Kelly threw himself over his boy. Casey was grimacing as he came back to consciousness, blue eyes peering around, “Uh… huh? Sev?”

Kelly grinned, eyes lighting up as he nodded, “Yeah, baby… hey, don’t move… we’ve got you, don’t worry…”

The frown grew deeper, and Casey tried to raise his head. It was impeded by the c-collar, but he was nothing if not stubborn, “Hey… uh… what? We?”

Nodding, Kelly confirmed, “The firefighters are here, Case… you were unconscious for a while. Just take it easy.”

But Casey wasn’t used to taking it easy, and he tried to push himself up again, disorientated eyes gauging the scene, “Firefigh’ers… what, Kelly?”

“Yeah… you’re the one being rescued this time, Case… just relax. You don’t need to do anything.”

Casey continued to watch the scene around him develop, doing his best to help. But his movements were still sluggish and disorientated, and he took a while to respond to the firefighter’s commands. But they were more than used to dealing victims, so they didn’t mind that he was more of an inconvenience than helpful.

Still, Severide felt the need to apologise on behalf of him, knowing how frustrating it could be to rescue someone who thought that they knew better, “Sorry… he’s a Captain… he’s used to being in control. Case. You’re fine… just stop, relax, you’re good.”

Eventually, they got him into the stokes basket, securing him tightly. Kelly quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead – not caring what the other firefighters thought, but also missing their soft smiles – and rubbed a thumb across his cheek, “I’ll see you soon, Matt, yeah? It’ll be okay. See you soon.”

And with that, Casey was hoisted up, a man on either side making sure that it went smoothly. Severide then co-operated with putting on a harness, allowing himself to be attached to ropes to ensure his safety.

It didn’t take him long to climb to the top, and when he got there, he realised that Casey had gone. The Lieutenant from the other company came over to him, giving him a reassuring smile, “The ambo’s already taken him in… he was still conscious, and his vitals were strong… but given how long he was unconscious for they wanted to be sure.”

Nodding, Severide absently thanked her, mind already focussed on how he was going to get to the hospital. He had Casey’s truck, but he wasn’t sure if he had the keys.

Fortunately, he didn’t need to worry about it, because the Lieutenant was already giving him a smile, “Ride with us, we’ll drop you off.”

* * *

The hospital was small and old, nothing like Gaffney Medical Centre. But that meant it was quiet, and Severide didn’t have to wait long before being led through to Casey.

On his way, Matt’s doctor spoke to him, explaining that they saw nothing concerning on the scans. His head wound had been stitched, and Matt was only suffering from a concussion. Kelly had then been eager to recount the blonde’s medical history, worried that the doctor had missed something. But the doctor had patiently clarified that he’d already seen it – Med had sent it over, and he still wasn’t worried.

Then, he was able to see his boy. Casey was laid up in the bed, holding an ice pack to his head, but he was _smiling._ Kelly wasted no time in moving towards him, sitting by his side as he gripped his hand, “Hey, Matty. How are you doing?”

Casey just smiled wider, eyes lighting up, “M’alright, Sev… I’m okay.”

Standing, Kelly kissed him on the forehead, before sitting on the edge of his bed, “Good… I’m glad, Case… I’m really glad. But if you are in pain, that’s okay, too…”

Matt just shrugged, raising a single shoulder, eyes slipping shut, “Really… I do have a headache… but not too bad. Little bit nauseaous, too.”

Eyeing the emesis bag waiting on Casey’s bedside, Kelly nodded, “Alright, if you need it, just tell me, baby… it’ll be fine.”

At his tone, Casey opened a single eye, guilt flooding his features, “I’m sorry, Kel –”

Shaking his head, Kelly cut him off, “No, I’m sorry… I was being an arse. I shouldn’t have been questioning you, I’m sorry –”

Casey frowned at that, shaking his head, “No? I was being the arse… I was horrible, I should have accepted your help…”

Kelly shook his head, snorting in amusement at the context of their conversation, “Are we really arguing about whose a bigger arse?”

Considering, Casey nodded, “Yeah… but it’s almost definitely me… I was just being silly. I know that you’re always happy to help me, Kel… I know that… I just… still find it tough, sometimes… it’s embarrassing when I can’t do things.”

Softly, Kelly leant in, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I’m always happy to help you. Always. I never won’t be… and I know that you find it tough… that’s okay, too. We can work on it, Matty… but for the record. You should never be embarrassed. Not ever. You’re so perfect, Matty… and if you can’t navigate, well… that’s perfectly fine. It doesn’t make you any less and it doesn’t make me love you any less.”

By now, Casey was looking away, considering Severide’s words. He was flattered, of course, and it made him happy, but he’d never be entirely convinced.

“And Matt… it’s not like I’m perfect, at all. Can’t do the washing without dying all your shirts pink… can’t fold worth shit either. It’s totally reasonable that we’re both shit at different things… and that’s okay, too.”

Slowly, Casey turned his head back to his boyfriend, evaluating his face. He could tell that Severide was telling the truth, and that was enough. Quietly, he leant in, one of Severide’s hands coming to his back as they shared a kiss.


End file.
